Miss Murderess
by Sly Machin
Summary: Y la curiosidad comenzó a inquietar al gato lentamente, sólo como ella sabía. El gato se empezaba a sentir confundido, y hasta culpable. Porque, sencillamente, a la respuesta le provocaba placer verlo perder la esperanza lentamente. Era miel, sobre todo luego de que la hiciera sentirse tan confundida e insegura. —Me llaman Mis Murderess, tal vez sepas quién soy...
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece. La historia algo -retorcida- extraña sí.**

**.**

**Miss Murderess**

**.**

Se puso de pie, cuidando mantener la elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba. En su mano derecha mantenía sujeta una cuchilla y la izquierda se encargaba de tomar del cabello a esa escoria. Usando su descomunal fuerza, la mujer acercó el rostro del hombre a su pecho, para dirigirse a su cuello con el frío metal afilado.

Hizo un ligero movimiento y de un momento a otro, el monótono metal era cobijado por un manto rojo que goteaba. Sonrió, centrando el brillo siniestro y a la vez tan hermoso de sus ojos, en la sustancia que arropaba su cuchilla favorita.

Dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo y se concentro en lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

Acercó el objeto a su rostro y sacando su lengua, lamió el espeso líquido.

_Sangre, hermosa sangre..._

Su sonrisa se volvió más grande y se encaminó fuera del callejón, lamiendo su objeto favorito como si de una paleta dulce se tratase.

* * *

—Dmitry-sama— murmuró por teléfono, al tiempo que el cierre de su chaqueta negra era bajado por sus finos dedos.

—Oh, Amu-chan ¿qué tal?¿tienes algo que decirme?— contestó una alegre voz a través de la línea.

La chica asintió a pesar de que él no la vería. Seguido de un suave gruñido de garganta, que le afirmaría sus preguntas.

—_Interesnyy_— rió él con tono emocionado —. Cuéntame por favor, pequeña Amu-chan—.

Ella volvió a hacer el mismo ruido y procedió.

—He acabado con "La Bestia"— murmuró con voz monótona.

El hombre detrás del teléfono soltó una larga carcajada, mientras, Amu esperó a que terminara su momento.

—Perdona mis modeles, linda. Pero es que no creo que haya sido tan bestia si ha sido eliminado por una hermosa dama—.

De nuevo el mismo gruñido, esta vez seguido por un "Toda la razón, Dmitry-sama".

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás tú?— preguntó aparentemente interesado.

—Bien, con ganas de otro trabajo— respondió sin las aparentes ganas que de las que había hablado.

La risa de Dmitry inundó los oídos de Amu, mientras ésta se deshacía de sus botas con tacón.

—Perfecto, porque tengo un trabajo más para ti, querida— replicó alegremente.

—Dígame usted—.

—¡Así me gusta!—aprobó —. Verás Amu-chan, hace unas semanas un tipo feo y rudo ha estado molestando a mi persona. ¿Podrías hablar personalmente con él?— pidió imitando la voz de un pequeño niño mimado.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, Dmitry-sama— contestó.

—¡Qué linda! Por eso te amo tanto, Amu-chan— rió —. Entonces, me mantienes informado, bye bye, linda Mu— se despidió con voz cantadita.

Amu miró el teléfono por un momento luego de que Dmitry colgara. Soltó un suspiro imperceptible ante el apodo del hombre que había requerido de sus servicios.

No podía quejarse, le favorecía estar del lado de "La suerte negra", que era como se hacía llamar.

Por lo menos no usaba algo ridículo y vergonzoso como "La Bestia".

Lanzó el móvil a su cama y se sentó en ella para desprenderse de los pantalones negros que cubrían sus piernas. Hizo de su cabello una cola de caballo, usando un simple elástico de color.

Y al bajar sus brazos, sintió la vibración que había sido emitida por su celular, pero cuando lo fue a tomar en ese mismo instante, sonó algo desconocido para ella.

"_Linda Mu, Linda Mu. Hermosa como ella, irresistible con su néctar preferido. Nadie se podría resistir, a tus grandes encantos y por eso este tonto, ¡te ama tanto!_"

¿Cuándo Dmitry-sama había puesto ese tono?

Ignoró la llegada de esa entonación, cantada por el mismo Dmitry haciendo referencia a ella.

Vio la pantalla y en ella un recuadro le informaba.

_Tienes un (1) nuevo mensaje_

Le dio a el sobrecito amarillento en la pantalla y éste automáticamente se abrió.

En él, millones de emoticonos de caritas adornaban la primera parte. Eso era común de Dmitry-sama. Cada vez que le enviaba un mensaje con el nombre de su próximo trabajo, no era capaz de dejar atrás los montones de emoticonos.

Bajo sin prestarle atención y se fijó en las dos palabras que adornaban el centro del mensaje. Sabiendo que más abajo definitivamente no estaba más saludable que el principio.

_Aruto Tsukiyomi_

Sonrió ligeramente.

¿Qué podría haberle hecho un violinista a Dmitry-sama?


	2. Docientos diecisiete

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece. La historia algo -retorcida- extraña sí.**

**Nota: Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Miss Murderess**

* * *

Enganchó bien el cinturón negro a su cintura y luego dejó caer en el un par de navajas y una pistola. Tomó su celular y lo guardó en el pequeño bolsito que iba amarrado a su muslo derecho, pues en el del izquierdo llevaba a Dia, su cuchilla favorita.

Terminó de subir bien el cierre de su chaqueta y se calzó la capucha.

Luego sin más, salió de su departamento en camino hacía su trabajo.

.

Había investigado a Aruto Tsukiyomi, al igual que los demás y había descubierto que en ese verano su viaje había sido hecho hacia Japón. O mejor dicho, tenía decidido visitar a su familia.

Como buena mujer que hace bien su trabajo, su deber era también investigar a su familia. Y los frutos de su investigación no le habían dicho nada más que tenía una esposa y dos hijos.

Su mujer era una dulce repostera y para nada desconocida al mundo. Sus hijos se llamaban Ikuto y Utau, uno era estudiante de música y la otra aunque era menor, vivía de su carrera de cantante.

Todos vivían en Japón, pero a la vez las dos mujeres viajaban continuamente al igual que él.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver la dirección.

Esa suerte de que vivieran en el edificio que estaba a dos cuadras del suyo y de que el señor Aruto se encontrara solo esa noche. Puesto que al parecer todos estaban demasiado ocupados para ver al gran hombre de la familia.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio, confiando en que nadie pondría en duda a una chica que es conocida del chico de cabello azul y copia casi exacta de Tsukiyomi.

—Buenas tardes— sonrió al llegar con la secretaria, que parecía estar algo ya cansada.

—Buenas ¿en que la puedo ayudar?— dijo la concurrente frase que todas las secretarias dicen a un cliente.

Amu hizo su mejor sonrisa, esa que nunca usaba y la que era confiable.

—Busco a Tsukiyomi Ikuto, soy su amiga—.

La secretaria titubeó un poco, al parecer algo sorprendida.

—Ya veo...— asintió — Si desea verlo, lamento informarle que no se encuentra—.

—Hm...— sopesó la chica —Seguramente estará con Kukai— mantuvo la sonrisa que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera.

Claro, también investigaba a amigos para estar bien preparada.

—Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada— murmuró.

Amu frunció los labios por un momento y de pronto, su cara se iluminó, siguiendo con la actuación.

—¿Y qué pasa con Aruto-san?¿no está? Él me conoce— rió.

—Veamos, tendría que avisarle— susurró descolgando el teléfono, pero este se volvió a su lugar al Amu detenerla.

—Por favor no, es una sorpresa para Aruto-san— pidió ladeando la cabeza.

La chica detrás del mueble parpadeó, pensando en si era prudente o no. Pero se dijo que esa muchacha se veía demasiado amable como para que fuera una ladrona.

Así que solo se resignó a suspirar y decirle el número de habitación.

.

No podía creer que tan ingenua podía ser la gente. Sonrió levemente, divertida con lo fácil que podían acceder si mantenía una cara amable y alegre.

Recordó el número y se dispuso a salir del ascensor.

Mira que vivir en el piso veinte, por suerte los edificios tenían su gran cantidad de cajas metálicas subiendo y bajando por aquí y por allá.

Aunque no era muy reacia a el ejercicio, pero lo que sí, no era bueno tardarse demasiado en eliminar a alguien y tampoco le gustaba.

—217— se dijo en un susurro.

Frente a ella estaba la puerta de Aruto Tsukiyomi y sentía como el muslo le palpitaba.

Dia estaba emocionada por comer otra vez.

Tocó la puerta, sabiendo como era Aruto por comentarios y por el informe dedicado a él.

—¡Pasa Ikuto!— exclamó el hombre desde dentro.

Así que tenía confianza en esa seguridad de cuarta. Estuvo tentada a soltar una risita, amaba hacer _trabajos_ así de ingenuos e idiotas.

—¡Demonios está abierta!— gritó él una vez más, un poco apresurado.

Más encima dejaba la puerta sin seguro.

¡Vaya hombre más idiota!

Giró el pomo de la puerta, pues esta se abría con una llave. Y en caso de que no se le pusiera seguro, quedaba completamente expuesta a algún ladrón.

O peor aún.

A la Señorita Asesina, como la llamaban a ella.

* * *

**Le agradezco a **_Mr. Pervert_** por comentar :D me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Este capítulo es como un intermedio, pues muestra como normalmente es Amu a la hora de ir a ver sus **_trabajos_**, que es como les dice a las personas que se le ordena matar.**

**Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar sin ningún problema, estoy abierta a todo tipo de cuestionaminetos :D **

**Además, confío en que el próximo capítulo será más largo :3**

**Bai~**


	3. Simple error

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece. La historia algo -retorcida- extraña sí.**

**Nota: Gracias de antemano por leer :D.**

* * *

**Miss Murderess**

* * *

Su sonrisa era genuina, como siempre que trabajaba. Adoraba su trabajo, aunque a los locos del mundo les pareciera algo retorcido. Era asombroso ver como la sangre corría por sus cuerpos y por la hoja de Dia, fascinante. Era como una droga, algo que no puedes dejar de ver y probar una vez lo haces. Estás consiente de lo que haces y lo disfrutas, sabiendo que es algo visto de manera horrible.

Piensan ello solo porque no han probado de verdad. Es abrumador y excitante la manera en la que el líquido rojizo avanza tortuosamente, casi provocandote para que te acerques a él. Para que lo pruebes y para que no puedas escapar nunca más.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, sabiendo como haría su entrada.

Su sonrisa en ensanchó más y entro como si nada, en busca de su trabajo. Lo encontró sentado en un sillón de la sala, claramente viendo televisión con una posición muy elegante. Podía esperarse eso de un violinista, todo en ellos era elegancia y algo de suavidad. Con todos los instrumentos sucedía lo mismo, un pianista debía ser profundo e hipnotizante, tal vez relajante, como el piano. El violín, no era la excepción.

Se acercó con sigilo por atrás y abrazó el cuello de Aruto Tsukiyomi con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha, sosteniendo a una palpitante Dia. La luz estaba apagada, así que aunque quisiera observarla, no podría hacerlo como gustaba.

—¿Me esperaba, Aruto Tsukiyomi?— su voz salió susurrante, haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre se tensara.

Pudo notar su nerviosismo, no había que ser un genio reencarnación de Einstein para saberlo.

—Uh...— suspiró —. Al parecer no— rió, divertida con el miedo que le transmitía la piel del hombre de cabello azul.

—¿Q-quién eres?— quiso saber, aunque en realidad parecía saberlo por su pánico.

O bien podía ser un cobarde, orinándose en sus pantalones por Dia. Pero Amu sabía perfectamente que no lo era, pues había sido lo suficientemente osado como para hacerle algo a Dmitry-sama.

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo?— siseó, imitando a el sonido de las serpientes.

Sintió como la cabeza de Aruto Tsukiyomi se sacudía ligeramente contra sus clavículas. Sonrió, algo complacida con Aruto.

—Muy bien, Aruto— se atrevió a llamar a un hombre veinte años mayor que ella por su nombre, no existía trato de formalidad con un muerto ¿o sí? —Me hacen llamar Miss Murderess, creo que te haces una idea solo con decirte mi apodo, ¿no?—.

La mano izquierda de Amu mantenía contacto con la garganta del hombre y sintió, como luego de que le respondiera, tragaba en seco.

Definitivamente sabía en lo que se había metido.

—Deberías de saber porque estoy aquí— balanceó la cuchilla ligeramente, de arriba a abajo, en el cuello de su víctima.

—Lo sé— escuchó un murmuro.

—Entonces, déjate llevar, Aruto Tsukiyomi— susurró en su cuello, al tiempo que alejaba a Dia, con el propósito de enterrarle la hoja con una ligera fuerza y con rapidez.

Ya lo había torturado demasiado, el enterrarle lentamente la cuchilla en la posición de antes, sería mucho. Sabía que ya estaba arrepentido, además de que ella no se caracterizaba por hablar con sus trabajos antes.

Ese hombre habría sido la excepción más tarde.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de satisfacer el deseo asesino de Dia, que palpitaba en su mano, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el crack del interruptor, Amu supo que había cometido un error al hacer de Aruto Tsukiyomi una excepción.

—Padre...— era una voz joven, masculina, así que la chica supo sin verlo, que quien la había interrumpido era Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

¿Quién más si no? Soltó un suspiro.

—Te has salvado, Aruto...— murmuró con algo de fastidio.

Amu se giró, dejando que el cuerpo terriblemente tenso del hombre descansara del peligro que representaban ella y su cuchilla.

—Padre, que...— sus ojos dieron con los del joven, zafiro contra ámbar y descubrió que en realidad, Ikuto Tsukiyomi estaba mal entendiendo todo.

No era que el viejo estuviera mal... pero la relación entre ellos era solo de asesina-víctima. Sonrió, sabiendo que si veía la cuchilla, cambiaría de opinión. Puesto que ya veía como la ira se arremolinaba en sus ojos zafiros.

Llevó a Dia hacia adelante, ante la atenta mirada azul que la taladraba. La subió y la llevó hacia su boca, lamiendo la pequeña y casi imperceptible gota rojiza que permanecía en su punta. Mientras hablaban, tal vez presionó demasiado y logró hacerle un tajo, era razonable.

Mantuvo la hoja cerca de sus labios y sonrió con morbo. Aunque algo decepcionada por la interrupción, satisfecha. Había, por lo menos, logrado tomar algo de su sangre.

—¿Qué demonios?— toda ira se esfumó, siendo desterrada por la confusión.

Había funcionado.

Su sonrisa se asemejó mucho a la que tenía cuando recién entró a ese lugar, si no era más alucinante y conforme.

Se volvió hacia Aruto y dijo sin necesidad de susurrar:

—Nos veremos luego, Aruto Tsukiyomi. Tarde o temprano, pagarás por lo que quiera que hayas hecho— dejó caer algo sobre las piernas de él y se giró, dispuesta a largarse de ahí.

Aunque sonara ilógico y poco creíble, puesto que su trabajo era asesinar. Ella no acababa con los que no lo merecían y mucho menos "porque sí", o por detener su sed de sangre. Por lo que meter al hijo en ello, no sería correcto con su criterio. Algo debió haber echo ese hombre, puesto que Dmitry-sama tampoco era así.

Hizo una seña de despedida con dos dedos hacia Ikuto y sin detenerse a mirarlo más allá que un simple coincidir de sus miradas, salió de ahí, sabiendo que eso aún no se acababa.

* * *

**Un simple encuentro, Ikuto descubrió a Amu y como ella no es de matar a todo el que se le cruce, decidió abandonar la misión por el momento. **

**Estaba pensando en hacer a Ikuto algo insistente, así que puede que él no se canse hasta... No. No haré spoiler, ya he hecho demasiado en mi vida xDDDD**

**Imaginad lo que queráis, por ahora...**

**¡Viva el Amuto! :3**


	4. ¿Destino? Já, puras chorradas

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece. La historia algo -retorcida- extraña, sí que sí.**

**Nota: Gracias de antemano por leer :D.**

* * *

**Miss Murderess**

* * *

Amu alzó una ceja en dirección a quien la había detenido. Era un idiota, ¿por qué la había seguido?

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó él. Su mirada zafiro estaba sobre ella fijamente, como si intentara ver a través de ella.

La chica no respondió, ¿por qué lo haría? Eso no tenía que ver con ella, claro que ignorando el hecho de que había intentado matar a el Tsukiyomi mayor.

—¿Por qué intentabas hacerle daño a mi padre?— volvió a preguntar.

Amu le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Si iba más allá, terminaría involucrándose; si se involucraba más, estaba perdido. O más bien, ella estaba perdida, porque Dmitry no era muy tolerante con los errores.

—¿Por qué mi padre? ¡Responde maldita sea!— exclamó Ikuto, odiaba cuando la gente no le contestaba, odiaba cuando alguien lo veía como un ignorante por preguntar.

—No te recomiendo ir más allá, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. No me gusta involucrar a gente inocente en mi trabajo.

Él solo la miró, tal vez procesando lo dicho. Tal vez, pensando en algo que decirle.

—¿Eso significa que mi padre no es inocente?— musitó.

— Amu suspiró, él no lo entendía —Yo solo recibo ordenes, así que si mi jefe me envió a acabar con él, no debe haber sido trigo limpio.

Ikuto parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Le estaba diciendo que su padre había hecho algo de dudosa moral?

—No lo entiendo...

—Y nunca lo harás— contestó zafándose de su mano.

—Tal vez si me lo explicas...

—Nada de eso. Por más que te lo explique no lo entenderías aún, porque no trabajas en lo que yo sí, y no has visto lo que yo sí— replicó, encaminándose hacia su apartamento.

Ikuto quiso gritarle que esperara, que no podía irse. Pero ya fue tarde y ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Así, fue por segunda vez en la vida, que Ikuto se sintió un ignorante gracias a alguien, fue la segunda vez en que creyó estar viviendo en una burbuja. Y eso le jodía.

* * *

Luego de esa noche, la vida de los dos seguía igual como siempre, como si nunca se hubiera visto, sin embargo los dos pensaban en el otro por distintas razones. Ikuto quería respuestas, mientras que Amu quería que no se entrometiera más, porque si lo seguía haciendo ella tendría problemas con Dmitry, y esta vez él no se lo perdonaría.

Ikuto suspiró con frustración, ¿por qué esa chica le había hecho sentir como años atrás, cuando estaba con ella? Luego de unos segundos soltó un gruñido y desordenó su cabello, bastante cabreado.

—¡Ole bestia! ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó Kukai con una sonrisa.

Ikuto lo miró con más cabreo que antes.

—Ah no, no me mires de esa manera, es curioso que estés así, por eso pregunto— se defendió.

—Ya Kukai, ya entendí— masculló.

—Oye, no te desconcentres hombre, no quiero que me hagas perder— se quejó mirando atentamente la televisión mientras apretaba botones aquí y allá.

El chico de ojos zafiro rodó los ojos.

—Entonces ¿me dirás lo que te sucede?— volvió a preguntar. Curioso, Kukai era demasiado curioso.

—¿Te haces una idea?

—Hm... ¿Problemas de faldas?— se carcajeó.

—Eh... podría decirse que sí— murmuró de manera atropellada.

Kukai parpadeó confundido y miró a su compañero brevemente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que... podríadecirsequesí— dijo más fuerte, pero más rápido.

—Oye amigo, habla bien— pidió.

—¡Que sí! ¡Problemas de faldas!— exclamó enojado.

Se hizo un silencio y lo único que se podía oír era el sonido del videojuego. Pero al final el amigo de Ikuto lo detuvo.

—Ikuto... ¡yo lo decía en broma!— dijo Kukai luego de un rato.

—¡Pero yo no!

El castaño lo pensó un tiempo, aceptando que hace un tiempo -años- no veía a Ikuto así, por lo que era verdad.

—¿De verdad le tienes ganas a alguien?— musitó Kukai.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No ese tipo de problemas!— gritó el peliazul.

—¿Entonces?— frunció el ceño.

Ikuto dudó si decirle o no lo que había sucedido, Kukai aveces tenía la lengua demasiado suelta, y podía decirle a alguien. Sin embargo, Ikuto le contó sobre la chica, cambiando que había intentado matar a su padre, que su trabajo era asesinar por ordenes de alguien más... Que extrañamente tenía moral y no había querido involucrarlo. Por supuesto, Kukai se creyó lo que le contó, ¿quién se iba a creer lo que de verdad había pasado? Nadie, sólo los que lo habían vivido.

—Ikuto, querido amigo, luego de pensar bien tu situación, he llegado a una conclusión.

—¿Cuál?— el aludido alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¡Destino! ¡El destino se ha encargado de juntarles!

_Cuando creía que no podía decir nada más estúpido, me sale con esto_, pensó Ikuto dándose un golpe en la frente.

* * *

**Hi, lamento haberme tardado tanto TTnTT Soy una mala escritora... En fin. Espero os haya gustado este capítulo, en el que se muestra lo que sucedió luego con Ikuto xD.**

**No tengo mucho más que comentar, excepto que quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios positivos, porque al principio creí que el fic no gustaría a muchos. Solo darles las gracias por el apoyo y por tener ganas de que siga xD, me hacen muy feliz TTuTT.**

**Desde ahora intentaré no tardar tanto :D**

**—Se despide, Sly.**


	5. La curiosidad

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Advertencias: AU, OoC, no creo que hayan escenas explícitas de ningún tipo todavía, y creo que eso sería.

Nota: Por lo demás lamento la abismal demora, al menos es un capítulo que me ha gustado regularmente, porque definitivamente no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero lo considero incluso pasable. Además es el más largo de este fic hasta ahora, y creo que comenzaré a hacerlos así más o menos desde este momento y, por qué no, me esforzaré más para hacer los futuros incluso más largo que este, para el disfrute de ustedes.

En fin, me despido, y os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Miss Murderess

* * *

.

—La curiosidad...—

.

Bufó ligeramente frente al espejo. Mantenía sus manos cerca de su cuello, amarrando aquella condenada corbata negra, tal como el resto de su ropa, exceptuando su camisa. Cuando lo logró, luego de unos cuantos minutos dado que no recordaba bien el procedimiento, bajó el cuello de la camisa y sólo entonces dejó caer sus manos. Se miró fijamente al espejo, no desvió la mirada de su reflejo por un buen rato, hasta que escuchó la puerta y, exaltado, dejó los pensamientos de jóvenes de cabello rosa que cargaban dagas, para desordenar un poco su cabello con disimulo.

Cuando una chica entró, él parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Ikuto —lo llamó.

Él volteó para mirarla, como quién no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Necesitas algo?

El toque de frialdad hizo a la muchacha fruncir el ceño. Siempre solía hablarle de esa manera, con cansancio, sin embargo esta vez parecía más distraído que otra cosa. Caminó hacia él y lo volteó por los hombros para que quedara frente a frente con ella. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido no se iba, e Ikuto creyó por un momento que ya sabía lo que quería.

—Oye, yo de verdad no estoy para tus-

—Cierra la boca —lo interrumpió.

Subió sus manos hasta su cuello y tomó la corbata, desarmando lo que había hecho. Era mucho más baja que él así que tuvo que mirar hacia arriba ligeramente.

—Tu amigo dice que él nos llevará, así que ellos irán en el carro de papá —dijo.

Ikuto supo al instante que con _ellos_ se refería a sus padres. Ella movió siguió moviendo sus manos, y con ellas, una parte de la corbata. Hizo una especie de nudo, bajó la punta, y entonces la acomodó dejando un espacio considerable entre el cuello de él y la tela.

—Gracias —murmuró, un poco avergonzado por haber creído que intentaba hacer lo de siempre.

—No te molestes —contestó. Se quedó observándolo por unos segundos y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Te esperamos abajo, no tardes mucho.

No se molestó en mirarlo otra vez, y salió ante la mirada de Ikuto, haciendo que su vestido negro se moviera ligeramente abajo por la alternancia de sus piernas al caminar. Por un momento miró sus zapatos de taco, de un color dorado opaco, y suspiró. Sabía por ver tal altura que tendría que sacarla él mismo del coche de Kukai y llevarla hasta su cama.

Se dirigió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación de paredes azules y negras, hasta quedar frente una cómoda. Su dedos tomaron la cadena que por ahí se encontraba, miró el colgante azul oscuro y plateado que hacía peso en esta, y exhaló suavemente, pensativo ante el suave movimiento de izquierda a derecha que hacía. Una vez más suspiró y fue hacia la salida al tiempo que enganchaba el objeto al rededor de su cuello. Cogió la parte de adelante de la camisa y dejó caer el colgante por ahí, para entonces acomodar esta con tal de que no se viera.

I.

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de su amigo, ignorando por completo algunas miradas indiscretas que recibía. Maldita la hora en la que esa mujer se había acercado nada más a distraerlo, ahora no sabía en dónde demonios el idiota se había metido, y él sabía mejor que nadie que Kukai era capaz de llevarse a cualquier mujer a cualquier lugar.

Una chica pasó entonces justo por al frente suyo, y al notar lo que llevaba en sus brazos la detuvo lo menos inesperadamente que pudo. Ella se exaltó un poco y él no hizo nada más que mirarla unos segundos para que ella extendiera el objeto plateado. Se sintió ligeramente más aliviado cuando ella no le envió ninguna mirada de insinuación o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con que tuviera que tocarla. Cogió una copa y le dio las gracias en un susurro. La mujer asintió y siguió su camino.

Ikuto se bebió todo el contenido y se sintió fastidiado cuando notó que sólo era champagne. Cuando su mejor amigo se iba por ahí, él no necesitaba agua, soda, ni mucho menos champagne. Requería algo más fuerte y que fuera capaz de apaciguar su frustración con tal de no distraerse demasiado con ella.

Se pasó casi diez minutos más buscándolo, pero tuvo que desistir cuando sintió una extraña sensación dentro suyo. No supo si sentirse mucho más enojado o qué, pero se calmó a sí mismo, diciéndose que posiblemente Kukai fuera a estar en el baño. Tal vez casi comiéndose a alguna rubia con exagerado escote, pero eso le daba tanto lo mismo como que alguna de aquellas mujeres quisiera acostarse con él.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, una vez fuera de uno de los cubículos con inodoros, pensó en la segunda planta. La segunda planta del lugar eran sólo las escaleras al final de todo el perímetro del lugar y unos pasillos rodeándolo todo. Las luces iban desde el techo de la segunda y, por lo tanto, el único que había. Por suerte los corredores eran lo suficientemente espaciosos para tener puertas que llevaran a pequeñas habitaciones de limpieza, utilería, documentos, baños para los trabajadores como mozos, los guardias de la entrada y personas del cóctel. Eso, y la oficina del dueño de aquello. Y, como ya había estado ahí antes, era sabedor de unas escaleras cubiertas por tela roja, como cortinas, que daba a la parte más alta del edificio. La azotea.

Tan grande como para que hubieran diez Kukai —e incluso más— teniendo relaciones con rubias y morenas de escotes grandes por igual, y que éstos ni siquiera se toparan o escucharan.

Salió del baño luego de secar sus manos, con mentalidad de ir a los corredores o también conocidos como la _segunda planta_. Hizo un poco a un lado el cortinaje que separaba los baños de la multitud, y estando por salir, vio aquella cabellera tan peculiar. Pensó que era su imaginación, pero había tanta seriedad en aquel femenino rostro que no le quedó duda. Eso y el característico porte, además de la menudez de su cuerpo y, cómo no, su cabello.

Ella subía las escaleras que se encontraban más cerca de su posición, tranquila, sin apresurar su paso. Se sintió ligeramente descolocado cuando no la vio con el traje de la vez anterior. Rodó los ojos y se sintió estúpido, su trabajo era asesinar y dado que según, no acababa con la vida de personas inocentes, seguramente pretendía pasar desapercibida. Salió de detrás de la tela y se encaminó hacia las escaleras cuando ya no la vio. Corrió un poco por los escalones, tenía que ser rápido pero también cuidadoso si quería alcanzarla.

Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era por qué subía si se supone que su padre estaría abajo. La siguió, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que no volteara. La vio seguir y seguir, hasta que llegó frente a una puerta, o eso supuso realmente. No alcanzaba a distinguir nada como una puerta.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos y observó no con mucha sorpresa como empujaba algo mientras sacaba una, subiendo bastante su vestido. Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió por qué una mujer como ella se preocuparía hasta del más mínimo detalle, desde el tamaño del bolsito que colgaba de su hombro, hasta el color de este, apostaría logrando camuflar el relieve que se formaba a la perfección.

Cuando ella entró, no pasó mucho hasta que escuchara un agudo grito que fue inmediatamente tapado, escuchándose así a penas. Casi al segundo le entró la duda, ¿había ido a por otra persona? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tanta la coincidencia de que justo ahí estuviera, y que más encima fuera una mujer?

—¿Ikuto? —volteó al segundo cuando oyó la voz de Utau, levemente amortiguada por la música de salón que resonaba abajo— ¿Papá?

¿Por qué buscaba a papá?

Ikuto sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a doler un poco. Primero tenía que soportar la frustración de haber perdido a su amigo, luego iba esa chica a la que había encontrado a punto de acuchillar a su progenitor, ¡y más encima a Utau se le ocurría aparecer buscando a papá! Justamente cuando intentaba averiguar qué hacía _esa_ mujer...

No supo muy bien qué fue lo que lo llevó a casi correr hasta la bendita puerta en tiempo récord, ni qué le hizo abrirla. Mucho menos supo por qué terminó entrando, pero cuando vio aquello, se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan malo para hacer sin pensar. La ansiedad que le sobrevino cuando se dio cuenta de que si Utau le pillaba ahí, iba a comenzar a hacer preguntas como desquiciada, le hizo esconderse. Ahora, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo ahí? Pues nada, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Se escondía y aprovechaba de ver el panorama.

Claro que olvidando la curiosa ocupación de aquella mujer.

A penas entró dos pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando. Dos mujeres, la que supuso había gritado, y esa por la que estaba ahí en ese instante. Ésta le cubría la boca con la mano estando ligeramente encorvada. No podía mirarle de frente, dándole la vista de su espalda que, en realidad, no sabía qué hacía mirando. Lo miraba por encima del hombro, él le devolvía la mirada cuando notó su expresión casi incrédula. Hubiera celebrado su logro con menudo _caracho_ que al parecer llevaba siempre consigo de no ser porque escuchó algo cayendo como peso muerto al suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, todavía no parecía decidirse a cómo reaccionar.

Si no lo hubiera notado, habría sido un idiota. Un estúpido monumental. Habría sido como que le preguntaran cuánto era dos más dos y él hubiera respondido que era cinco. No necesitaba ni ser alguien que leyera a montones ni alguien que tuviera perfeccionada la habilidad de deducción, ni mucho menos ser la mismísima jodida reencarnación de Albert Einstein, sólo para darse cuenta de que sí era lo que se temió por un momento.

—Aparta.

Ella volvió a su expresión de siempre, pero todavía parecía algo descolocada. No se movía. Tal vez preguntándose cómo había llegado él ahí. Cuándo la había visto, o si siquiera lo había hecho.

—Aparta —repitió.

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco más y, reaccionando, dio un corto paso hacia al lado.

Él, mientras tanto, se quedó mirándolo un buen rato. Y cuando pudo pensar, lo único que le llegó a la mente fue agradecer por ser el único en estar viendo eso. A excepción de la desafortunada mujer que se encontraba en el jodido armario de la limpieza con su padre. Haciendo posiblemente una sola cosa, cosa que por cierto a él no le agradaba ir y enterarse en absoluto, mucho menos de esa manera, pero nada se le podía hacer, sobre todo porque no era lo que importaba realmente en ese instante.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer de cabello oscuro. Los miraba a los dos con los ojos desorbitados, parecía un poco en pánico, pero era lo normal. No todos los días veías a alguien asesinar al tío con el que estabas por follar así que...

—Tranquila, relájate, no te pasará nada, ¿vale? —dijo después de un rato, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, con toda la cautela que podía reunir en ese momento. Pretendía mantenerla bajo control totalmente en vano.

La mujer se deshizo del agarre de la otra fémina en la habitación y se apegó a la esquina, pero saltó al segundo al notar el peso muerto de un hombro contra su pierna.

—¡Dejadme por favor, yo no he hecho nada, lo juro! —sollozó.

—¡Espera, espera! —la tomó del antebrazo, alejándola del cuerpo desangrándose— Espera... Créeme, no te haré daño —la observó fijamente, sin quitar los ojos de los de ella, y notó como poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Al menos dejaba de intentar soltarse y aunque temblaba, no parecía estar a punto de ponerse a gritar—. Sin embargo quiero que me hagas un favor.

La vio tensarse y se corrigió al instante.

—No, tranquila, de verdad. No estoy condicionando tu estado, ¿comprendes? Sólo es un favor desinteresado, y será lo mejor para todos.

Ella asintió luego de tragar en seco.

—Muy bien, escúchame atentamente —pidió—. Esto no puede salir de aquí, ¿vale? Tú no has visto su rostro, no la has visto —indicó al lado, a la chica de cabello rosado—, ni siquiera recuerdas haber visto a Aruto, tú no lo conoces. Vas a salir de aquí, manteniendo la calma, y te irás a casa, dormirás un poco y pensarás esto por la mañana sólo como un mal sueño. Si lo haces nadie te molestará, preguntará nada sobre ello, acosará, y tú podrás seguir con tu vida como siempre ... ¿Está bien? ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó al recibir sólo silencio.

—Creo...

—Me es suficiente. ¿Estás tú más tranquila?

El asentimiento fue suficiente para él y entonces la dejó ir. Intentó ignorar el paso apresurado y lo notablemente alterada que volvía a estar mientras salía de la habitación, una vez ella estuvo afuera, sólo le quedó en confiar en una completa desconocida a pesar de que ésta misma estaba con su padre en esas cuatro paredes. No era algo que a él le sorprendiera, por lo mismo había pensado que esa mujer de cabello rosa era la amante de su padre, sospechaba algo, pero eran sólo eso, sospechas.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse por sí sola seguido de escuchar su voz.

Exactamente eso.

¿Qué intentaba hacer? No era estúpido, sabía lo que significaba eso, estaba encubriendo al asesino de su padre. O asesina, más acertadamente. Por lo tanto, él se convertía inmediatamente en un cómplice a los ojos de los abogados, jueces y tribunales.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Eso dije —dejó de darle la espalda al estar mirando a su padre por un rato, volteándose para observarla mejor—, no tengo ni idea.

Ella guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Nadie hace nada porque sí.

—Todavía puedo llevarte conmigo y llamar a la policía —dijo.

Por supuesto, sabía que no sería posible. Estaría seguramente entrenada para escabullirse o pasar desapercibida, arreglárselas al verse atrapada. Si quisiera encerrarla, no se dejaría atrapar nada fácil.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No. Puedes aceptar un poco de ayuda, o puedes aceptar un poco de gente jodiéndote un rato.

A los ojos de Ikuto, parecía dudar bastante, a pesar de que no se mostrara lo que sentía o pensaba en el minuto en su expresión.

—Eras su hijo.

—Soy su hijo —la corrigió.

—Los hijos se supone que desean meter en la cárcel al asesino de su padre, como mínimo al menos.

—Pero ya lo has matado, no respira, no puedo traerlo a la vida ni me lo devolverán por quererte muerta —contestó.

La vio bajar un poco la cabeza y coger mejor la daga entre sus dedos. Incluso darla vuelta entre sus dedos por unos segundos, jugando con ella.

—Eres raro.

—Lo dice la que lame su daga ensangrentada como si fuera una paleta.

—Es la costumbre.

Ikuto sonrió al oír el tono con el que lo dijo.

—No tienes por qué explicarte, no en eso al menos —especificó—, cada cual con sus manías.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño nada más escucharlo. Tenía un tono que la terminó por desconcertar, como si eso fuera divertido para él. No sabía como actuar, nunca le había tocado algo así. Sobre todo porque no siempre el hijo de sus víctimas la descubría, y estaba segura de que de alguno haberlo hecho, no habría actuado por nada del mundo como si nada hubiera pasado. Mínimo un insulto, ¿no...?

—¿Cómo puedes divertirte con esto?

—No lo hago, ¿parece que lo hago?

—No sé qué pensar. ¿Sabes que podría matarte?

—Oh, claro que podrías matarme. Pero no lo harás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No lo sé. Das un poco de miedo, pero eres fascinante, y además alguien dijo una vez... _No me gusta involucrar a gente inocente en mi trabajo _—le volvió a sonreír.

Ella frunció el ceño nada más notar el curvar de sus labios.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿no?

—Deberías ser menos temerario, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

—Debe gustarte bastante mi nombre para repetirlo tan seguido y completo...

—Debe gustarte bastante el masoquismo como para que te sigas metiendo en cosas como estas.

Al lado de los ojos del chico se hicieron unas pequeñas arruguitas por la sonrisita que hacía en ese momento. Aunque tal vez ese no era el lugar más apto para seguir como si no hubieran acabado de cometer un crimen y el cuerpo de la víctima que, por cierto, era su padre, estuviera ahí con el cuello lleno de rojo por su propia sangre que salía a través de aquel profundo corte.

—Puede ser. Así que, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Eres definitivamente muy raro.

—No es justo que tú sepas mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo —enarcó las cejas, retándola a decir lo contrario—. Cuando las personas normales se conocen, se supone que se dicen sus nombres. Pero tú no me has dicho el tuyo.

—Eso es porque no somos personas normales. ¿Puedo irme ya?

La expresión de Ikuto endureció y dejó las sonrisitas de lado. Ella se había volteado para salir de ahí, pero el chico no la dejó seguir avanzando al poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—No. No puedes irte. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué fue lo que mi padre hizo?

Su cerebro automáticamente dejó todo de lado al oír su pregunta. Sin embargo no volteó, por lo tanto no molestándose ni en mirarla. ¿Todavía estaba con eso? ¿Era aquello lo que había estado intentando sacarle todo ese rato? Era un intento bastante patético, considerando que la conversación ni se había acercado a ese tema.

—Creo que sería lo más justo decírmelo. Puedes pensar que ha sido por interés, no me importa, pero te necesito tranquila y sin la policía molestando para que, supongo, puedas ceder al menos un poco a contarme de eso que Aruto hizo.

Lo miró por sobre su hombro de reojo, y después de un rato volteó para mirarlo mejor. Empero, no por eso le dejó verle la cara frente a frente.

—Te lo diré, si tanto lo deseas.

—¿De verdad? Pero toda esta semana no puedo y...

—No me importa si no puedes. Quieres saberlo, pero no estaré a tus tiempos. No nos juntaremos y por lo tanto no me verás hasta que yo decida que sea el momento. Me apareceré cuando quiera y importa poco si cuando aparezco estás en el baño, en una fiesta borracho junto a tus amigos, o si estás en una situación no divulgable como en la que encontré a tu padre.

Ikuto se quedó en silencio, procesando la información. Quitó su mano del hombro de la chica, y metió las dos manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Supongo que eso será como tú quieras, es lo de menos... —murmuró para luego suspirar— Acepto, sólo no te aparezcas cuando esté con mi hermana, mi madre, o mis amigos.

—No prometo nada.

—¡Hey! —sacó una mano y volvió a detenerla por el hombro— Al menos considera que para entonces ellas ya lo sabrán, y tendré que darles al menos una explicación convincente para que me esté preocupando más por una chica que por el funeral de mi padre.

—Aunque si así fuera, estarías haciendo lo mismo que en este momento, ¿no crees? No habría mucha diferencia.

—Ya te lo dije. Así que has caso a tu lema y no metas a personas inocentes en esto.

Ella hizo una mueca y se apartó de su alcancé para salir de ahí mientras se guardaba la daga y acomodaba el vestido y el bolso. Ya había tenido suficiente con ese chico, y sería el colmo que alguien más comenzara a sospechar de ella. Aunque el tal Ikuto ya tenía bien claro lo que era, al menos había logrado tener algo de tiempo para idear qué decirle, reportarse con Dmitry-sama, y entrenar un poco más sus habilidades de camuflaje y por el estilo. Sería una verdadera mierda que volviera a ser tan obvia.

Lo único que le jodía, al menos, era que Ikuto se empeñara en meterse en eso. Se lo advirtió, y tampoco podía saber tanto, en caso de que lograra descubrir algo por su cuenta —aunque lo creía poco probable, no había ni un diez porciento de probabilidades de que eso sucediera—, no tendría otra opción que cambiarlo de categoría. Ikuto ya no sería alguien inocente y ajeno, así que podría y tendría que matarle también.


End file.
